Legendary
by unwritten voices
Summary: The three of them were soul mates – bound together by love, blood, and Fate. Threesome, lemon.


Hello everyone! I'm **unwritten** **voices. **New to writing for FanFiction, but not new to the site. This is the very first thing that I have written for an audience, rather than just myself, so I hope I did well. (I feel like I did; I took my time on this :])

The title is from a song called Legendary by Mr. Downstairs. It may not fit this piece, but a few of the lyrics do.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes made. I can't catch all of them. :P And also, for any confusions.

.::.

[Start]

Had this been her first time stumbling upon this racket, she would've been shocked. Not to mention absolutely heartbroken. But it wasn't her first time making this discovery. In fact, she often snuck around when she knew that they were together – she _liked_ hearing them together.

Yes, Yuuki Kuran was incredibly happy upon learning that Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran – her two most important people were lovers.

She admitted that at first it made her angry. She had resented them for keeping it a secret from her; she was sure Zero and Kaname were lovers for much longer than she believed. Also, she hated them because she thought that they had loved _her_.

It didn't take long for her to realize just how selfish she was being. If they loved each other, and wanted to be with each other then Yuuki wouldn't stand in the way. It made her happy that they were getting along in _some_ way.

And it _had_ made her feel heartbroken whenever she saw them, feigning hatred towards one another and pretending as if they still cared for her in that way. It made her feel lonely and guilty.

Yuuki pressed her ear against the door in an effort to move closer to the males on the other side. She didn't have to do it (with her enhanced hearing, she could hear every moan, whisper, touch…), but she wanted to because it made her feel as if she was _watching_ rather than listening.

"Oh. _Hah_, Zero!" Kaname cried.

A shudder ran through the younger pureblood's body, pooling into her core. She squeezed her legs together for a moment, biting her lip to fight a small moan.

Sure, at first she was disgusted with the fact that two _males_ were having sex…especially when those males were Kaname and Zero. But she would flush if she were ever in the same room with them, wondering how they actually made love to each other. Eventually she had begun wondering if she would be able to hear them again… or better – _see _them in action.

After the first time of staying by the door of Kaname's room (or Zero's room if they decided to make love there), after she had nearly been caught, she had asked Aidou to help her conjure up a drug that would mask her aura and scent.

With that potion, stalking them had become a piece of cake. Yuuki could stand by the door all night long, listening in on their endless nights of passion, and they never suspected a thing. It had also come to help that she learned how to tell when they were in the mood. It wasn't too hard, though, as they didn't do a great job of trying to hide it. During class changeovers, when they thought no one was looking, lust tainted gazes were shared.

She had also learned that rather than having one constantly top (after she accepted their relationship, she researched same sex relationships, even resulting to reading (and watching) yaoi), they took turns topping. She found it rather endearing – that they could love each other so much to give themselves to each other completely.

The first time (when she _first_ found out) Kaname had topped. The second time (when she came back) Zero had topped. If they made love more than once in one night, they would take turns ravishing each other's body.

It was Zero's turn today… or at least at the moment, being the fourth time around.

"_Hnggg…ZeroZeroZERO!_"

Yuuki's knees were beginning to give out. The warmth spreading through her body and stopping just in between her legs certainly didn't help. She squeezed her legs together again, slightly rotating her hips. She just _needed _to be touched…

The door flew open, sending Yuuki spiraling face first onto the carpeted floor. The moans, groans, and other erotic sounds had ceased.

She'd been caught.

The younger pureblood raised her head, flushing heavily, to find both men looking her way absolutely puzzled (and still very much intertwined, her eyes nearly falling to their lower regions), hinted with something else. Was that…amusement?

Yuuki stood slowly, making sure that she was staring at the floor. She was much too shocked to retreat from the room. She was, also, awaiting Kaname's orders.

A smooth, velvety chuckle sounded through the room, cutting the slight tension that was coming from Yuuki. To her, it seemed as if Kaname and Zero didn't have a problem with her eavesdropping. Her face warmed some degrees higher. She was sure her ears and neck were pink.

"I thought I smelled something sweet," Kaname teased. Oh yes, he had smelled Yuuki's arousal. He _always_ did. As did Zero. In fact, they often thought about allowing Yuuki to join in on the fun, but thought against it. It was some sort of punishment from them, for not confronting them about her finding out the way she did.

But it was different tonight. They'd had enough of keeping her at bay. The urge to touch her, take her, drive her insane _together_ was much too strong. So Kaname opened the door.

Yuuki's head snapped up, though her face still completely red, with a raised eyebrow. He smelled that?

Kaname smirked. The blush on Yuuki's face tempted him more so, and from the way Zero was nuzzling his neck as if she wasn't in the room had confirmed that the hunter felt the same way and was struggling to keep from pouncing the girl. The pureblood planted a kiss on Zero's ear, pulling it into his lips to suck on it gently.

Zero elicited a moan and Yuuki's knees trembled. Kaname's grin widened as the sickly sweet smell heightened.

"She smells so delicious. Don't you agree, Kaname?" Zero sighed, turning to face the pureblood standing by the door. In an effort to tease Yuuki, he shifted, slightly pulling away from Kaname's entrance and making him groan. He smiled when he saw Yuuki shudder and squeeze her legs.

"I do," agreed the older pureblood as he, too, turned to face her.

What was she to do? What was she to do?

Kaname and Zero were staring at her as if they were about to _devour _her for interrupting their steamy night. She couldn't run – her legs were much too weak from the throbbing in between her legs.

She was snapped from her reverie when she heard Kaname's voice.

"Can we, Zero?" He whimpered teasingly, feigning a pout.

Zero chuckled, "_Should_ we?"

Zero slid off of the bed (pulling out of Kaname in the process, sending a shudder through the pureblood's body), and moved toward Yuuki.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she stared at the naked man in front of her. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Zero naked before, it was just that they were kids when she had. It didn't mean anything. But now was different. Now they were man and woman.

Zero was well built – slim and muscular (from his hunter training). But it wasn't the muscles that caught Yuuki's eyes or made her mouth go dry. It was Zero's protruding length that had done so. It made her heart sink into her stomach and her heat went wild. She managed to find enough strength to take a step back.

"I-I was just…" Yuuki stammered as she took another step back as Zero stepped forward. His predatory gaze made her spine shudder.

The door closed. Yuuki whipped around and then turned to Kaname, who was now sitting on his legs on the bed, watching her. His lips were quirked into a smile, making him seem as if he were an innocent child.

Kaname was also built – not as muscular as Zero was, but still they were evident. And being a pureblood come the perks of needing to pass on the line… Kaname was well-equipped there. Yuuki's heart went into overdrive, pounding uncontrollably and yet managing to skip beats, occasionally stopping as the thought of being in the same room as two – beautifully – naked men.

Suddenly, Zero was behind her, running his fingers through her long, brown tresses. She squeaked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He chuckled, his mouth hovering over her ear, sending another shudder through her spine.

"Really, Yuuki," Zero murmured into her ear, laying a small kiss on it before nipping at it. "Do you _really _not know what we have in mind for you?" His hand crawled up her shirt, his fingers brushed against her breast, fingering her bra line.

Yuuki gasped, her back unconsciously arching her back slightly in a silent plea for more. She felt Zero smile against her ear, his kisses trailing down to her neck. Small waves of pleasure overwhelmed the younger pureblood as the hunter fully grasped her breast and giving it a little squeeze. All the while, his free hand had found its way under her skirt, massaging her inner thighs with a gentle touch that made her whimper ever so softly.

"W-wait, Zero," Yuuki moaned.

His fingers momentarily brushed against the hem of her panties before slipping into them and brushing against warmth.

"Oh, oh, _OH_," Yuuki gasped, shrinking back into Zero's arms. His ministrations became a bit faster, but they were still soft – his fingers never faltering in their gentle touch. Yuuki bucked, wanting much more than what Zero was giving her. Fleetingly, she wondered if he had had experience with a girl before her or Kaname. "Zeroooo," she pleaded.

Zero chuckled, tickling her neck. It tingled in response and sent more waves of pleasure through her. The spot Zero's lips were nipping and kissing at throbbed, begging to be bit.

"Hn," Kaname hummed. "That's not fair, Zero. You're hogging her."

Yuuki whimpered loudly as Zero's hands retracted from her clothing. She latched onto his arms, staring up at him with large pleading eyes. "Don't stop, Zero."

Zero smiled, kissing her cheek. "I have to share you, Yuuki. Don't worry. We'll make you feel _much_ better." Without a warning, he ripped off her shirt and her skirt followed shortly after.

Kaname frowned, pulling Yuuki onto the bed as Zero carried her to it. "You didn't have to rip her clothes off…"

"Oh, shush. She has a ton more in her closet."

.::.

Yuuki whimpered for the umpteenth time that night. Zero and Kaname had, yet again, stopped their ministrations just as she was about to reach her climax. It was cruel – how they worked together to bring her to the edge, but never let her jump over it.

Kaname raised his head from in between Yuuki's legs, pursing his lips as he and Zero shared a heated gaze.

Yuuki was slowly coming down from her high, only to find that Zero and Kaname had shifted into a new position, dragging her along. She blinked the blur away and blushed heavily as she found that Zero was beneath her, and her core was directly above his arousal. Kaname was holding her by her waist, his arousal pressing against her back. She could feel it twitching in anticipation…for what?

"Yuuki," Kaname sighed, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, making it tingle violently. Zero's soft caresses along her body (teasingly near her collarbone - almost as if he _knew_ she wished to be bitten) added to the need for her neck to be taken. "This is going to hurt, but we won't proceed until you give us permission."

Yuuki hummed in response. It was the only thing she could do; her throat was dry and burning with the need for blood.

"Are you sure about this, Kaname?" Zero asked, brushing his knuckles against Yuuki's cheek, smiling when she leaned into the touch. He was worried about her – she hadn't said a thing since she entered the room. Then again, all she _could_ do was moan… But something about what they were doing had to bother her in some way. "Maybe she isn't ready for this."

Kaname nipped at Yuuki's neck, brushing his fangs against the skin. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki hummed again, completely lost in the tingling in her neck, hoping that Kaname would stop teasing her and just bite her. "Zeroooo, Kanameeee, don't stoooop."

Zero smiled, Kaname chuckled. The pureblood continued to distract Yuuki as he steadily lowered her onto Zero's erection.

Yuuki gasped, tensing as a ping of pain settled into her lower region. She bit her lip hard, her fangs tearing her flesh. Kaname murmured small shushes and reassurances that the pain would fade soon, that she needed to relax. He repeatedly kissed her neck, cheek, and jaw line until she calmed a bit.

Zero inhaled sharply at the tight warmth and the sudden aroma that was Yuuki's blood. He wondered how Kaname could be so close to her neck, and not sink his fangs into it.

Slowly, the hint of pain Yuuki felt subsided, only to be replaced with the feeling of pleasure of Zero's twitching arousal. Yuuki twirled her hips, blinking when Zero gasped again and released a long, slow moan. She bucked and it happened again, this time sending a shudder throughout her body – her toes curling.

Kaname moaned as he watched his lovers' interaction with each other. Yuuki was only exploring what she hadn't done until now, but it seemed like she knew exactly what to do to make Zero squirm under her. And the fact that Zero _was_ squirming under her nearly drove Kaname to the edge…

The pureblood licked his lips; grabbing hold of Yuuki's rotating hips, ignoring the whimper he received from her and the hiss he received from Zero. "This is going to hurt, but it'll pass, I promise."

Slowly he entered Yuuki's other entrance, returning to kissing her neck in order to prevent her from becoming tense once more.

Yuuki yelped, gripping the bed sheets tightly, clenching slightly. Two gasps erupted through the room. "Yuuki!" Kaname groaned. "You need to relax."

"B-but…it-_oh_-it hurts…" Yuuki whimpered. Kaname caressed her body (more specifically, her pink nubs), leaving Zero to stroke her thighs. "I know," he murmured. "Just relax."

As the ministrations continued, Yuuki relaxed into Kaname's arms, focusing on the hands that mercilessly roamed her body rather than the length taking her backside.

Soon, Kaname was fully inside her, waiting for Yuuki to adjust to the intrusion. Meanwhile, he groped her breast, twisting and pinching the hardened nipples. Yuuki's back arched, shifting the lower half of her body. Zero groaned and Kaname gasped.

"Move," she commanded."

"Are you sure?" Zero mumbled, pulling her down so that he could kiss her. He licked the trail of blood from her lips, delving into her mouth.

Yuuki moaned, rotating her hips again.

"_Ah_ – Yuuki!" Kaname hissed. He groaned when he felt her chuckle slightly, never parting her lips from Zero. She continued her movements, painstakingly slow. Kaname pulled away from her and then thrust – _hard_.

"OHHHH!" Yuuki moaned, pulling away from Zero's lips.

"_Argh…hnng_. Kaname!" Zero screeched. "Not so –_Hah!_"

The thrusts continued; Kaname giving absolutely no mercy to his two lovers writhing under him. Their moans and groans sounded through the room, mixed with the shredding of the bed sheets caused by Yuuki.

Simultaneously, Kaname and Zero bit her neck, drawing courteous amounts of blood. But it was enough to drive Yuuki insane, her fangs throbbed and she bit into Zero's neck rather roughly; his groan drowned out by the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Yuuki was in heaven – she was sure she had died. There was absolutely no way that something like _that_ could feel so wonderful. She was being filled by the two people whom she loved the most. Their moans, their touch, the feeling of her blood being pulled by them… It was too much for her to bear. Tears sprung to her eyes as she inched closer to her peak.

"Ah…oh…Kana…Ro," Yuuki keened, pulling away from Zero's neck as they both hit a sensitive spot in her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her breathing became heavy, short gasps. It was too much…

"Nnnng, wait! Yuuki!" Zero groaned. Her warmth was clenching as she reached her climax and it sent him over the edge. But he couldn't release. Not in her, not yet. "Kaname!"

In an instant, Kaname pulled Yuuki off of Zero as they both came hard, making a mess of Zero's body. With one last thrust, Kaname followed.

.::.

Yuuki's wine colored gaze bounced from one of the sleeping men beside her to the other. After their passionate love making – if Yuuki could call it that, because it was really them finding a way to drive her out of her mind – they had settled into Kaname's king sized bed, with Yuuki in the middle.

She wasn't as tired as she thought she would be…at least emotionally. Her body was a bit sore, and still tingled with pleasure. She flushed as her night replayed in her mind. _How had that –_

"Yuuki, aren't you tired?"

Yuuki jumped, Kaname's velvet voice interrupting her thoughts. Her flush deepened as she turned to look at him. "A bit."

Kaname smiled, snuggling a bit closer to her and intertwining their hands. He found her shyness absolutely adorable…and slightly arousing.

"Kaname…" Yuuki piped, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at him with a seriousness that made him worry. Had they hurt her? "Does Zero…r-release…inside of you?"

Kaname blinked. His cheeks stained pink. "H-he does. Why?"

Yuuki frowned as her gaze flickered to Zero and then back to Kaname. It made her somewhat jealous… "Why didn't he…"

"Ah," Kaname smiled, kissing the younger pureblood's forehead. "We talked about that. Just like we talked about allowing you to join our relationship."

"You did?"

Kaname nodded, "Because we love you – and each other – so much, we wanted to share everything we did with you. The problem was we didn't know exactly _how_ to tell you. We were afraid you might become disgusted, or that you might hate us forever." He paused, allowing her to process the information. "As for him releasing in you, well, that's a Zero thing."

"A Zero thing?" Yuuki's mumbled, confusedly.

"It's something I use to describe something that can only be done, said, or wanted like Zero. In this case, he wanted me to be the first to release inside you, so that we could carry on the Kuran bloodline."

Yuuki flushed, "Oh." She chewed on her lip, in thought. "But what about Zero? Doesn't he want to have a child with me?"

Kaname chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Of course, but he sees _our_ child as much more important than his. And we agreed that no matter whose child you have –his or mine – he, she, or they, will be _our_ child."

Yuuki's eyebrow rose – partially in amusement and partially in question.

"The baby will have two fathers and one mother."

"Ah." Yuuki smiled. "That makes sense…I guess."

Zero shifted, turning onto his back with his head turned toward Yuuki. She glanced toward him, making sure he hadn't woken up. She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Are you happy, Yuuki?" Kaname questioned.

Yuuki nodded, squeezing Kaname's hand and latching onto Zero's. "I'm the happiest and luckiest girl in the world."

Kaname chuckled, stealing a chaste kiss from her lips.

And she really was. The love they shared for each other was mutual all around, never once faltering even in the darkest moments of their life together. Because the three of them were soul mates – bound together by love, blood, and Fate.

[The End]

.::.

Cheesy ending, I know. :] I'm working on it.

Please, read and review. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
